Five Nights at Freddy's: The Life of the Animatronics
by IChewBaccas12
Summary: As summer comes to an end, the animatronics know that they can finally have some fun together. They hear the new night guard would be coming that night, so they decide to play a fun little prank to get the summer started.
1. The New Guy

**Hello, I'd like to introduce myself. I am IChewBaccas, and thank you for clicking or tapping of whatever on this story. I hope you guys all enjoy the first chapter of this story. And there will be some things that don't follow the fnaf lore exactly, so don't leave a review saying that 1. blah blah blah is not a 2.boy/girl, they're a 3.opposite of number two. But anyways... Tell me what you think in the reviews or Pm me. I'd really appreciate it. Have fun.**

 **Foxy's POV:**

I sat there, in Pirates Cove, waiting until it was finally time for me to come out. The children cheered at Freddy and the band performing. It was kind of sad. There was barely anybody out there. Maybe ten to fifteen kids with their parents. I could see how bored the parents were, but they cared about their kids, so they put up with it. I peered through the curtain to watch the band. Sure they always played the exact same, boring songs, but it beat watching the darkness seemingly surround me. I knew I should've brought a pencil sharpener just in case, but I didn't and my pencil broke. I would've drawn with my hook, but that caused too much noise.

As the last of the customers exited the area, I jumped out through the curtains. It was finally the end of the last day of summer, which meant only kids on weekends. Now I could always wander around from dawn to dusk, and dusk to dawn. No more loneliness. Maybe I could finally confess my feelings about Chica.

 **Chica's POV:**

I wish we didn't have to sing the same exact songs for hours and hours on end. Well, at least we had one more hour until we could all play around. All the children threw their pizzas everywhere, not a care in the world. Most of them literally had a pizza all over there faces. Their clothes were colored with stains from cheese and sauce. I can't believe that I was once like this.

Finally, the last of the people were escorted out, and I smiled with relief. Thank god that was all over. We could all play around for five days straight, no more standing around, being confined in one space. Foxy walked through the curtains, my heart began racing. Now I could finally get a chance to spend some more time with him.

 **Mike's POV:**

My new job started in a few hours, and I hope it works out. This is the last job I could find in this small town. If this job didn't work out, then I would have to move in with some random roommate. The last few times that happened, thing didn't exactly go great. I won't go into detail, but it lead to some things I don't want to deal with again. I just laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. This little apartment had nothing, no tv, nothing. I literally couldn't do anything. I looked at my watch, still seven hours until my job. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up about six hours later, and it was time for me to get my outfit on. I threw on the outfit, and I began my long walk to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

 **Foxy's POV:**

It was fun talking to the band and the employees, but now was a time for a game. Me and the band decided we'd play a little prank on the new guy. It would be fun to start off the end of summer with a little fun. The new security guard was supposed to show up any minute now, we were all set in our spots. I heard the door quietly open and close. The new guy came through the doorway into the party room. He looked at the band. He seemed uncomfortable, but not uncomfortable enough. There was about five more minutes until his shift began. He rushed to his little office, not looking back at the band. I chuckled to myself. He didn't know what was about to happen.

 **Mike's POV:**

The animatronics scared the crap out of me, just staring at me, watching my every move. The feeling gave me the heeby jeebys. I tried to avoid all eye contact. I took my seat, and looked at the camera monitor. The animatronics on the stage were looking directly at the hallways, as if they were ready to bolt down them and murder my butt. The phone rang. It rang just as the alarm hit twelve. Officially, the beginning of my first day, or night, rather. I don't know why, but chills ran up and down my body. Something just felt unsettling. After what I thought was five minutes, the clock hit one. I felt as if I had the power to speed up time, like a super hero. Well, all twelve year old fantasies aside, something really did feel weird. After another five minutes, it was two. Did this restaurant run on its own time system? Like were six seconds a minute? Jeez. I was almost crying I was so bored. It was five, fifteen minutes later, when I heard footsteps approaching the left door. I froze up. I pressed the lights with my shaky hand. As the light turned on, I almost fainted. Nothing. There was nothing at the door. I must have been imagining stuff. Maybe I should've taken a longer nap. I checked the cameras, as I hadn't done that since one. There was the bear, the duck chicken thing, and... No bunny. I froze once again. I punched the lights to my left. Standing there, smiling at me, was the bunny. I yelled, "Holy Flubber snappers!" I fell back in my chair. The light turned itself off. I pushed it, nothing. I pushed the door button, but it didn't close either. I reached for the other button to close the door on the other side of the room. A hand grabbed me. I looked up to see the duck, hand wrapped around my wrist. I twisted my wrist to get it loose. I jumped back, right into the arms of the bear. "No!" I screamed, "Don't hurt me!" I was terrified, no escape. I heard them all laughing, the duck, the bear, and the bunny. I wanted to yell, "You like this you sickos?" But I didn't want to piss off these demons any more. They all laughed harder and harder. The bear let go of me because he fell to the ground laughing so hard. I accelerated into the duck thing and trucked it. He was still laughing so hard that he didn't care I just broke free. I sprinted so fast towards the exit, I felt like Usain Bolt. That wasn't the case, though, because something grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Calm down, it was just a prank." A voice said behind me. I turned my head to look at the face of an animatronic. Other employees jumped out of the managers office.

"We just wanted to introduce you to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." They told me, "No better introduction than a prank.

"If the prank was to bore me to death at first, then you failed and did this to me instead, then wow. Who are these other guys anyways, and who are you guys? So many questions!" I told them.

"That's Abby, that's Zoey, I'm Dan, that's Blake, that's Jordan, and that's Emily." One of them told me.

"What about the people in the suits?" I asked, "The duck, the bunny, the bear, and the fox. Who is they?"

"That's a chicken," Blake said, "And also those aren't employees, they're animatronics."

I looked at the fox. I couldn't take it anymore, I blacked out.


	2. Night One

**Hello, again, and welcome back to another chapter of Fnaf AA. Sounds like the battery, double A. Whatever. Anyway, I have come to tell you there will be a chapter every Sunday, with a few late/early uploads every so often. I hope you guys enjoy, this chapter will be longer than the last one, so I hope it's better than the first chapter. Well, I will see y'alls on the flip side.**

 **Chica's POV:**

Me and Freddy and Bonnie were laughing so hard, we didn't notice that Mike had just passed out. The look on his face was priceless. It was like you just stole candy from a baby, and the baby was just so confused that it began crying. That seems like an accurate explanation. He also kicked and smuggled just like a baby on a plane. About thirty seconds later, we noticed Mike was laying on the floor, face down. It made us all stop laughing, but I would've stopped laughing if I saw him fall down.

We all crowded around Mike to make sure he was okay. He had blood on his face when we rolled him over. "That's a heck of a bloody nose." Dan commented. Mike looked so peaceful. The first time I've ever seen him not scared. "Is his nose broken?" Freddy asked.

"Lemme see..." Blake said, "Don't worry, I'mma surgeon."

"No you're not." Jordan responded, "You haven't even gone to college yet, you're 16!"

"You got me, I'm not a surgeon..." Blake told Jordan, "I'm a whale biologist... I'm sorry I lied to you guys."

"Is his nose broken or not!?" Emily asked, "Cheesus."

"I don't no, I just told you I'm a whale biologist, dang it!" Blake told Emily.

"Can you ever take anything seriously?" Abby asked.

"No." Blake said.

Mike moved his head a little, and he blinked a couple times. "Hey, he's coming to." I told everybody. Mike opened his eyes and looked at everybody. He grabbed his nose and said, "Jeez, what an intro." He seemed to smile, but I couldn't tell because he had his hand covering his mouth. He began to laugh. "But next time you prank me, make sure I don't break my nose. Jeez." Mike said.

"We didn't expect that reaction to the news." Dan told Mike.

"You mean that that wasn't part of the prank, too?" Mike asked, "They are really animatronics?"

"Yeah..." Blake responded, "They kinda are. Just don't freak out and somehow break your nose or another bone."

"Prove it, take off your head." Mike said as he pointed at Foxy. Foxy froze. He grabbed his head. "Don't freak out..." Foxy told him. Foxy lifted his head to reveal his endoskeleton. Mike looked as if he was about to pass out again. He got up, dusted himself off, then stuck his hand out to shake Foxy's hand. Or hook, rather. They shook hands, or objects on their arms. Mike shook everybody's hand, and said, "Well, see you guys tonight." Mike began to walk towards the exit. "Hold on, buddy boy." Blake said, "It's only been forty minutes, you still got five and a half hours. We sped up that clock. You didn't time travel, bro."

"Well, looks like I'll be staying with you all for five more hours." Mike happily said.

"With the animatronics, we humans have to go, our shifts are over." Dan told him.

"Then I'll see you guys tonight, maybe. But at least I could get to hang out with these guys for the rest of the night." Mike said, hiding his nervousness. Not very well, though.

The employees left, so it was just the animatronics and Mike. He didn't seem too happy that we were going to be here with him. I just hoped he wouldn't quit immediately after tonight. All I could do is hope.

 **Foxy's POV:**

Now that Mike finally knows that we are actual animatronics who were pranksters, it would be way tougher to prank him. That was one of the only flaws in our plan, but we were still determined to have some more pranks and other fun stuff. Tomorrow will be the first day we get to hang out. Jordan, Dan, Zoey, Blake, Emily, and Abby would be switching day shifts so they could make sure we didn't do anything bad. Last summer, Dan and Jordan were here with the restaurant, but Emily, Zoey, Blake and Abby just got started a few weeks before.

All of us just stood in silence, not knowing what to do. "I think we should talk over some pizza and sodas, how's that sound?" Chica said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Chica and Freddy went to go get everything from the kitchen. Freddy came out the doors with five sodas in his hands and in between his arms and big belly. He plopped down the drinks on the table and told us the pizza would be here soon. He then walked back into the kitchen. It felt like an hour sitting in awkward silence, until finally Chica bursted through the door with two pizzas in her hands. "Two large pizzas for five hungry... Um... Living things." Chica said as she set down the pizzas on the table, "Actually, I think we might need more... Freddy might eat all the pizza." A few people chuckled a little.

"I'll try not to eat it all, I promise." Freddy said.

"So, Mike." Chica asked, "What other places have you worked at before here?"

"Uh... I've worked at Burger King, Chuck e Cheeses, and Verizon." He told us.

"And how old are you?" Bonnie asked.

"It's my twenty third birthday tomorrow." Mike answered.

"Well merry Hanukkah." I responded.

"How do you guys even eat?" Mike asked us.

"Well, I don't know and I honestly don't care." Freddy told him, "It's useless information, so I don't think about that that much."

We finished our meals and just hung out with each other. Mike and I just talked in his office together while the others just talked with each other in the party room. We were just talking, when the subject of relationships came up. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him, "Or are you married?"

"No, I'm single." Mike said, "I haven't had a girlfriend since middle school, so yeah. I just don't know where to get a girl. Like how do I find a girl. I don't know."

"Listen, Mike." I told him, "I was quite the ladies man in second grade before I was stuffed inside this animatronic suit. Just have fun, and let the girl come to you. I mean, Abby is twenty one, you might have a chance with her."

"I don't think so, she's pretty hot, but I don't think I'd have a chance with her. I would at least want to talk to her before I come to any conclusions, though."

"Look, I think she has the last shift before you. If you come early, you guys could talk a little, and everything would be fine and dandy. Just talk to her like you would to a regular friend. If you don't like her, then no harm, no foul."

"Well, is she in a relationship with anybody? I don't want to piss off anybody in my first week."

"Let me explain the relationship of all of those people. Dan is dating Jordan, Emily is Dan's sister, Zoey and Blake are in high school with Emily, and Abby is in college with Dan and Jordan. And if she already has a boyfriend, I'll ask Dan or Jordan by the way, then I'll tell you. Other than that, I think you'll do just fine with her."

"So how are the relationships with you, do you like date anybody, like Chica or Bonnie?"

"I like Chica, but I don't think I should ask her. Freddy might like her, too. Or maybe Bonnie likes me, I just don't want anybody to get sad or anything."

"Mind if I doze off? I'm tired, and I'm beginning to see things. Things weirder than walking animatronics."

"I didn't know I was THAT boring, Cheesus."

"Just don't tell Mr. Fazbear."

"Don't worry, I won't. Maybe."

"Night."

Mike tipped his cap over his eyes and leaned back in his chair. I walked down the hallway towards where the others were hanging out. They were all laughing and having a great time. Which just made me that much happier. If the band is happy, then I'm happy. "Hey, Foxy." Freddy greeted me, "Can I talk with you in private?"

"Sure, buddy." I answered.

Freddy escorted me to the back room. It was dark, I felt as if something bad was about to happen. Freddy looked me directly in the eyes, or eye. "I feel horrible doing this, but, um..." Freddy said, making me uncomfortable, "Chica likes you." I felt relieved, "She told me while we were in the kitchen. She told me not to tell you, but I just had to."

I smiled at him, "Thank you. Now, my night could not get any better. I don't even know how to describe how glad I am that you told me this."

"Your welcome, I guess. But listen, I have a crush on Bonnie. I want to see if you could get her to confess her feelings. Like if she likes me or not. I want to know, okay?"

"Okay, but I might have to beat it out of her."

"Ha, ha... So funny..."

The power cut out just as Freddy finished his sentence. I knew what happened. Mike left the doors closed. I don't know why he would, I even told him not to do it in the message I left him. Well, it was America, the home of the free and stuff. "Seriously, Mike!?" I yelled as I opened the door to the party room. No response. "Mikey!"

"W-what?" Mike asked as he felt his way down the dark hallway, "Did you guess turn off the power?"

"We told you in the fricken phone message!"

"Oh, that was for real? I thought that was just part of the game."

"We can turn the generator back on, but just don't keep the doors closed."

"Sorry, I just wanted to be alone."

"I'll go turn the generator back on, you stay here."

Nothing worth mentioning happened for the rest of the night. At six, Jordan switched shifts with Mike. I made a promise to Mike, so I asked Jordan, "Do you know if Abby has any boyfriends at all?"

"She just broke up with her boyfriend. So you want to date her now?"

"No, just wandering. How'd she handle it?"

"While we were walking to campus, me Dan and Abby, her boyfriend walked up and just told her that he wanted to break up with her. She wouldn't talk for the rest of the walk to campus, so I'd imagine she's pretty sad. I still think she'll come to work, so maybe you guys could cheer her up."

"Yeah, yeah, we could try."

"I'll try to talk to her, but anyways... How was Mike last night?"

"He did good. He didn't seem to love it here, but he wasn't afraid of us after the prank. Well, actually, he was afraid, but then we had pizza. Then he stopped being afraid. We just talked the rest of the night. He left the doors closed, and the power went out."

"Just tell him not to waist power."

"I did, don't worry."

I walked back to my cove. Things seemed to be perfect. Mike has a chance with Abby, I have a chance with Chica, and it's only the first day of the end of summer.


	3. Planning

Hey everybody. I hope you guys all enjoyed the last chapter I made. I worked extra hard on that one, and the same with this one. By the time this chapter is published, I will have three or four chapters ready, so there won't be any late uploads for a while. Just wanted to tells you all that. Happy premier day of the walking dead season six, and goodbye.

 **Mike's POV:**

After I got home, I walked into my bedroom and laid down on my back. I kept staring at the ceiling. I felt weird as I thought about having a girlfriend. I don't want to screw things up or hurt her. Most of all, I don't wanna get rejected. Plus, all the responsibilities and the possibilities. We could merge households, get married, break up, have kids, have fights, and all other kinds of stuff. I didn't know if I was ready for it.

 **Foxy's POV:**

I figured while I waited until Mike to arrive, I'd do some things that needed to be done. Like talk to Bonnie, like I promised, figure out how I'm going to ask Chica out, I wanted something romantic, and I needed to talk to the manager for unspecific reasons. It was seven, time to talk to Bonnie. She was just standing around on the stage. I approached her. "Hey Bonnie." I said.

"Hey, Foxy." She said.

"So, how's it been around here?" I asked

"Good. It's been good."

"Anybody you have a crush on, if you don't mind me asking."

"Um... Foxy... I have a crush on... You."

I froze, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to reject her, or else she'd get heart broken. But at the same time, I knew that I couldn't say yes. I knew that it would break Chica's heart. My one true crush.

"Do you like me back?"

"... Well..." She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. I didn't know what to do, so I just hugged her. "Listen, Bonnie." I backed away from her arms, "I like you and all, but I don't like you that way. We can still be friends, though."

She was too sad to speak. If she could cry, I think she would be. I decided to walk away, duck away into pirates cove. A few minutes went by, then Freddy came by.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked.

"Listen. Don't get mad, but..."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"She likes me. I tried to tell her in the nicest way possible, but she's still gonna hate me... I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"Yeah... Wait! I have a plan. So, I want you to comfort her because she's sad. She'll start to get feelings for you. Then, you two will eventually get married. Well, that's best case scenario."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! You should go right now. Just act like you don't know what's going on, like I never talked to you."

With that, Freddy set off on his amazing adventure to get a girlfriend. I just sat back and relaxed in my cove. It felt like I'd been in there ten minutes, when the manager, Mr. Fazbear, called for us all to meet in the party room. He told us he needed to talk to us about some important news. "Okay, at you all settled in?" We all nodded, "Well, I'll just cut to the chase. We're merging with another pizza place. They have a similar theme as us, and they have animatronics, just like you guys."

"So there are animatronics possessed by souls, too?" I asked.

"We'll have construction on the pizzeria in a few days, so you guys will stay in the other pizzeria and meet up with the other animatronics." Mr. Fazbear said, completely ignoring my question.

That was all that was said in the meeting. I decided to wonder back on to my cove, I had some planning to do. I used my hook to carve a detailed lay out of the pizzeria, with even the band on stage. Sure they were stick figures, but it still looked like the new Mona Lisa. My game plan was to bake a cake. Not for the reasons you'd think. I wasn't gonna put "I love you" on the cake or anything, but I was gonna do something better. My plan was that I would make Chica and Freddy bake a cake in the kitchen, Freddy would distract Chica while me and Bonnie set up a romantic dining area with wine glasses and candles with a red table cover thingy. It was the most romantic thing I could come up with. There were some obvious flaws, like how would I get the stuff to put on the table, and Bonnie wouldn't want to help me hook up with Chica, most likely. I figured I'd have to do it late, so Mike could help me. And I'd ask Mr. Fazbear if he could bring the wine glasses and candles and stuff.

Before I knew it, it was already 8:30, Abby's shift was about to start. I needed to tell her how good Mike was so I could give her an idea of how awesome Mike is. Sure enough, Abby walked through the doors right as I peaked my head out of my cove. She looked as I expected, sad and depressed. She hasn't looked that way since a couple weeks ago, when her close friend died. I didn't feel bad, I never feel bad because I've pretty much been doomed to this eternal hell, but it sure as hell didn't make me happy.

"You okay?" Zoey asked Abby as she began to leave.

"Of course not, but the animatronics never fail at cheering me up." Abby responded.

"Just take care of yourself." Zoey told her.

I walked out of my cove and approached Abby to greet her. "Hello Abby!" I excitingly said, "Jordan told me about what happened last night, you alright?" A tear ran down Abby's face. I leaned in and hugged her, "Let it out, just let it out."

She began to cry more, "T-thank you, F-foxy-y-y..."

I leaned back, "Do you happen to be in need of some pizza?"

Abby wiped tears off her face, "That'd be great."

Freddy and Chica went into the kitchen to make the pizza. I wish we had something other than pizza in the back. And something other than vegetables. We couldn't eat cake, so that's why we don't bake them, but I'll get Mr. Fazbear's permission when I ask Chica if she'll dat me. Chica and Freddy finally finished cooking the pizza. We ate, talked, then just started chilling. Nothing really happened, until it was finally eleven thirty, when Mike showed up.

 **Mike's POV:**

I arrived at around eleven thirty. I was just as afraid as the previous night, just for a whole other reason. Just as I walked up to the door, I turned back and noticed an odd looking man standing across the street. It was dark, too dark to make out his figure, but his eyes were almost glowing. Just as I blinked, the man was gone. I dismissed it as my eyes playing tricks on me. I didn't have that much sleep that night, so it would make sense that I'd see something that wasn't actually there.

I pushed open the cold glass door. The warmth of the pizzeria flooded through my body, releasing some fright. I walked past the front desk and into the party room. Abby was talking with Bonnie and Chica. Probably girly stuff I thought, Well no shit, Mike, what else? I decided to go check in with Foxy first, make sure there isn't a problem, like Abby is dating John Cena, and I get my ass beat by a pro wrestler. I waved to Abby as I ducked away into pirates cove. Foxy was carving something in the old, dark wood. The floor creaked as I walked closer to Foxy.

"Can you knock?" Foxy turned to me.

"I tried knocking on the curtain, it wasn't very effective. What ya carving?"

"I'm working on a plan. It's taking me hours to make sure it's perfect."

"All I see is a rectangle with stick figures, other shapes, and like dos lines. A kindergartner could make this in five minutes."

"Don't you have a girl to be making friends with? Ring a bell?"

"I came in here to ask you if she has a boyfriend or something. You told me you'd ask somebody."

"She broke up with some douchebag last night, so don't come across too strong. So

can you just leave me in peace?"

"Tell me your plan. I wanna know."

"I set up a romantic dinner, and we eat. That's the entire plan."

"Then why is it taking you hours to complete?"

"I just keep replaying it in my mind."

I just left Foxy on that note. As soon as I opened the curtain, Abby was standing right in front of me. "Hey," She greeted, "I saw you walk in there, and I was wondering why you were here so early."

"Oh, I walk, and I guess I just started walking too soon." I tried to make sure she wasn't getting suspicious. I don't know why I thought that, it was stupid, but I still thought it.

"My shift doesn't end for another half hour, so maybe we could hang out. I wouldn't just want to leave and leave you alone."

"Sure, we could hang out."


	4. New

**Sorry for a short chapter this week, but school has really been stressing me out. I also play football, so I have practice and games and crap. I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer, but no promises.**

 **Foxy's POV:**

I saw Mike and Abby walk off into the party room together. I thought about what Mike said. This was just a stupid drawing a kindergartener could've made. "Screw it." I thought.

I hopped up and prepared myself to ask Chica out on a date. I was done being locked up in my own mind, planning something that would never be done. I decided it was time to just do it! It was time for my dreams to not be dreams anymore. Stylishly, I walked out pirates cove, and right up to Chica. "Hey, Foxy!" She seemed very happy to see me, but yet a little scared, "I need to tell you something."

"No, I need to tell you something. I-"

"I want to go first! It's important!.. Sorry... You should go first."

"No, you first."

Chica seemed very hesitant. There was no time to waste. Today was the first day of the rest of my life, and it is very, very important that I don't lose any time. "I like you!" We both said at the exact same time. We awkwardly looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like seconds, because we actually did stared into each other's eyes for seconds, so it felt normal, basically. I looked to my left to see Mike, Abby, Bonnie, and Freddy having a conversation. They all stared at me and Chica, mouths opened, except for Freddy, he was smiling and nodding while he had his arm around Bonnie.

 **Freddy's POV:**

I felt proud of Foxy, just completely going without a real plan, just winging it. He usually just carefully planned stuff out that never needed to be planned. But the only reason I was really happy was because Bonnie wouldn't have anybody to chase after, except me. Mike and Abby, Chica and Foxy, and soon, me and Bonnie.

 **Foxy's POV:**

Nothing worth mentioning happened that night, the same as all the other nights we've ever had. The next day, Mr. Fazbear told us that he would be moving us to the other pizzeria early so we could get to know the other animatronics. He loaded us in a huge moving truck, then simply dropped us off at the other pizzeria. On the way to the other pizza place, I poked a hole in the side of trucks wall thingy, so the band and me could see how the outside world looked. While most would see a little, empty town, the band and me saw a world of opportunity. A beautiful world, shining, shimmering, splendid.

All good things come to an end, we finally arrived at the other pizzeria. I just hoped that the other animatronics wouldn't be dicks. They unloaded us into the new pizzeria as the other animatronics watched. There was a black panther, a weird panda, a red fox, and a light blue fox. For some reason, it felt like home. The smell of pizza filled the air and there was a stage and a party room. New friends, old friends, pizza... Everything WAS perfect.


	5. A True Friend

**Just a heads up, the next chapter will be a Halloween special, so it will be released between 9:00 and 10:00am mountain time. I'm also thinking I'll release another chapter in the afternoon, so look for that too. I hope y'alls 'll be interested in checking that out. As for this chapter, I've decided to add some more drama, so I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Mike's POV:**

I thought that I would have a break during the construction, but I got 'invited' to a party at the other pizzeria. I felt obligated to go because Mr. Fazbear said thaamt I'd be paid while the construction took place. I guess I was going to have to switch shifts with the employees of the other pizzeria. I guess nothing is as perfect as it seems.

I arrived at the pizzeria that was addressed on the card. "Magma and Crystal's Family Pizzeria" the big, glowing sign said. 'Here goes nothing.' I thought. I decided to lean against the outside wall of the pizzeria and light a cigarette. I haven't smoked in so long since I haven't had the time or money to buy any. Around five minutes later, a car parked in the parking space in front of me. I was surprised to see Abby hop out of the car along with some other guy. "Hey, Mike." Abby greeted.

"Hey," I responded, "Who's this?"

"This is-" Abby was cut off by the man.

"Todd." He told me, trying to sound dominant, "And you?"

"Mike." I stared at Abby, confused.

"He goes to college with me." Abby told me, "He heard that I was going to this party and he offered to drive me."

Abby gets dumped and not even a couple days later, this guy shows up and clearly tries to hit on Abby. Great, I thought, Now I have competition. We all walked into the pizzeria together. This 'Todd' character was doing something, I just knew it. He was up to something.

 **Foxy's POV:**

I had the opportunity to talk with the new animatronics before the party started. Magma and Batcher were best friends, Crystal was dating Magma, and Peter was kinda like me, lonely. Magma was a pirate wolf that was red, Batcher was a honey badger, not a panda, and Peter was a panther, like I guessed. Magma, Batcher, and Peter were cool, but Crystal seemed like a real stuck up bitch to me.

The party started, and it was just like before, just talking with food, refreshments, and more people. When Mike and Abby walked in together, I thought that they were coming closer to a serious relationship, then I saw a random guy with his arm around Abby. Mike was probably getting Abby ripped right out of his arms. I trotted up to Mike to greet him.

"Hey Mike." I said, "Hey Abby. Whose this."

"I'm Taylor." The guy said, shaking my hand, "I work here."

"Wait," Mike said confused, "I thought you said your name was Todd."

"I got a lot of nicknames, little man." Todd told Mike.

Mike was just as tall as Todd, meaning that Todd thought that he was better than Mike. I had the feeling that I had when I met Crystal, the burning anger deep inside. For some reason I wanted to shove my hook down his throat, even though I barely even knew him for thirty seconds. Maybe things weren't as perfect as I thought.

It was about two hours later, Mr. Fazbear explained that all employees from both pizzerias would switch shifts watching the animatronics, when I overheard something coming from the men's restroom. Something kinda like whisper yelling.

 **Mike's POV:**

I try to be nice to this douchebag, and all he does is try to steal Abby from me. This ungrateful bastard. He starts to make fun of me right in front of Abby. I go to the bathroom to calm myself down. Now he comes in here to insult me right in front of my face. I couldn't take anymore of it. I punched Todd or Taylor or whatever the hell his name was right across his face. I know he expected me to hit him, but when he turned to face me, he was stunned. He must've thought that I was just some stupid wimp that couldn't lift ten pounds. I was showing him that I was the real alpha male. I saw the stunned look on his face evolve into anger.

"You little-" I punched him again before he had a chance to say another word.

He tried to throw a punch at me, but I ducked and he turned his body with his fist's momentum. I used the opportunity to punch him in the side, right above his waist. Todd tried to bring back his hand to bitch slap me with the back of his hand. I leaned back and grabbed his arm. Instead of holding it, I flung it towards the wall to use his own momentum against him. He smacked into a mirror and fell down on the ground, crying.

"Remember this the next time you try to screw with me." I told him.

I turned to begin my walk to the party room, and I saw Foxy standing near the entrance of the bathroom. He didn't look disappointed or angry at me, he looked... Happy. Proud. He gave me a look like I just did the world a favor. I walked up to him.

"I sure beat the hell outta him, didn't I?" I knew what he was saying, "I got tired of him insulting you, and I beat the crap out of him, right?"

"Yeah.." I said, smiling.

Foxy was willing to take the blame for me, just like a true friend. I shook his hook, and began my walk to the exit of the pizzeria. I trotted through the party room.

"Mike, what happened in there?" Abby asked as I hustled past.

I ignored her question and kept on keeping on. I pushed open the doors to the exit. A beautiful orange color lined the horizon as the sun set. As I walked past Todd's car, I saw a man with a dark black ski mask break the side window to the drivers side. I stopped and we made eye contact.

"Don't bother returning that," I told him, "the guy that owns the car is going to the hospital in an ambulance. I hope you have a good day, sir."

He looked at me, oddly, but he kind of smiled at me. He nodded at me, I nodded back, and I continued strolling.


	6. Who

**Happy Halloween! Unless you're not reading this on Halloween. But whatever! If you are reading this on Halloween, then I'd like to tell you that there will be another chapter out this afternoon. In case you didn't already know. And don't worry, there will still be another chapter next week. I know you got scared there for a second, all three of you who actually like this story. I hope everybody is going to have fun trick or treating or just hanging out. Just remember, be safe, have fun, and enjoy.**

 **Foxy's POV:**

I grabbed Todd by the arm and pulled him to his feet. He was whimpering like a little bitch. When I looked at his face, I saw the real damage Mike had caused. Blood poured out of wounds filled with glass shards. The mirror had almost completely been shattered. He'd be an idiot to mess with Mike again. I didn't even know Mike had it in him. Hell, I didn't even think Mike knew he had it in him.

"Todd?" Abby asked into the bathroom, "is everything okay?"

Luckily, she stayed out there since it was the boys bathroom. Unluckily, Todd cried even louder, which made Abby come in to investigate.

"What did you do to him?!" Abby asked.

"I was walking by the bathroom when I heard noise in here," I explained, putting Todd down, "I came to investigate, and I saw Todd making fun of Mike and brutally insulting him. Swearing at him. So I got mad and did this..."

"He has glass in his face!" Abby told me, "Why would you throw him into a mirror!?"

"I told you!" I yelled, scaring her a little, "He was being a dick to my best friend, and you expect me to not do anything?!"

"I expect you not to throw him into a fricken mirror!" Abby screamed.

More people arrived to Todd's aid. An ambulance showed up and took Todd away. Why couldn't anybody see how much of a dick he is? I hoped that they would accidentally push a glass shard into his head instead of take one out.

The next day, Mr. Fazbear called me, Mike and Todd to his office, or the other manager's office. The other manager was also there. We all sat at the desk and faced each other.

"What happened last night?" Mr. Fazbear asked, "Because I'm getting two different stories. You two say that Foxy beat up Todd. But Todd says that Mike beat him up. So who's lying."

"It WAS me." I spoke aloud, "I must've hit Todd so hard on the head that he thought I was Mike."

"You can go fu-" I cut Todd off.

"Look!" I explained, "He hates Mike! He wouldn't brutally insult someone he didn't hate! Why wouldn't he blame it on him?"

"Is that true, Todd?" The other manager asked, "Did you insult Mike last night?"

"That isn't the point!" Todd argued.

"Answer the damn question!" The manager demanded.

"Yes.." Todd admitted, "And also, my car got stolen. Last night. Probably by Mike."

 **Mike's POV:**

After about two years of arguing with Todd, I decided I was going to play games with him.

"I know Todd is lying that his car was stolen." I said.

"Shut up, bitch!" Todd yelled at me.

"Do not use that language in this office!" The manager strictly told Todd.

"He obviously hates me, why not blame theft on me."

I could tell Todd snapped inside. "You little bitch!" Todd yelled as he threw my chair to the ground,

Todd hopped on top of me and began punching me over and over again. Foxy grabbed Todd's shoulders to pull him off of me. But Foxy slipped and cut Todd a little. I could see the fury in his eyes as he began to choke me. Since my arms were free, I grabbed Todd's arm and twisted it as hard as I could. Todd yelped like a dog and let go of my neck. I kicked him off of me and jumped to my feet. The manager pulled Todd to his feet and shoved him out of the door.

"Mike." Mr. Fazbear told me, "Take today and tomorrow off. If he gives you anymore problems, tell me."


	7. Trick or Treat

**Foxy's POV:**

For the next couple of months, everything was going pretty well. Chica and I were still together and the restaurant was finished. It was the day of Halloween. At around 5:30 Mr. Fazbear announced that he had a surprise for us. "Everyone gather 'round, I've got a surprise for you all!" Mr. Fazbear called. Everybody gathered around him.

"As you all know, it is Halloween." He cheerfully said, "The day where kids dress up in costumes and go out for candy."

"What's the surprise, Mr. Manager?" Magma asked.

"Well," Mr. Fazbear told us with excitement, "Who wouldn't want to dress up as maybe a band of animals as a group and go out for candy?"

"Wait..." I asked Mr. Fazbear, "Are you saying that we are going to go outside and get candy from random people? Outside!?"

We grouped up and took two cars into the rural area where I used to live. It was almost like a dream. Frolicking in the outside world talking to people and feeling... Human. It reminded me of my childhood when I went Trick or Treating with my mother. Finally, after two hours, we came across a house that was oddly familiar. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. The door swung open and I saw... My brother. From six years ago. I felt as if I had been reunited with him.

"Dressing up as the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza band, I see." Said my brother.

"Yeah..." I responded.

"Those look so realistic." He told us, "How'd you make 'em look so cool?"

He threw candy in the bag Mr. Fazbear had given me, "You know, Parents..."

"I remember ol' Freddy Fazbear's." He spoke, "Me and my twin brother loved it there."

The rest of the night was almost in black and white and depressing to me. I couldn't stop thinking about that day.

 **Sam's POV:**

"Remember, kids, don't talk to any strangers." Our mom told us.

"Yes, mom." We both responded.

She gave us a smile and we ran in filled with joy. We played around with our friends while the animatronics sung their songs. While we were playing with our friends, we all noticed a weird, bright yellow animatronic suit. Since we were little kids, curiosity made us investigate.

"Hello!" The jolly yellow animatronic greeted, "Do any of you want to see the secret arcade?"

"Is there really a secret arcade!?" One of my friends asked with enthusiasm.

"Of course there is!" He said, "Only for special children like you! Come on in!"

"Yay! Let's go!" I yelled.

"Sam." My brother told me, "Mom told us not to talk with any strangers."

"He's not a stranger, he's Freddy." I told him.

"I'm gonna go watch the animatronics because this doesn't feel right." He said as he walked away.

"You'll miss all the fun!" I yelled to him.

 **Foxy's POV:**

I woke up the next day in my pirates cove. I felt cold. I jumped to my feet and entered the party room. The band was gathered around, munching on all the candy we had collected.

"Hey," Peter said to me, "Come and join the fun, Foxy!"

"Yeah, come on!" Batcher told me.

"Sure." I said.

I heard a knock on the glass from the next room. Mr. Fazbear exited his office.

"Get in your positions!" Mr. Fazbear ordered.

Me, Magma and Crystal all jumped into our cove.

"What bitch just ruined our fun!" Crystal whined.

Magma and I looked out the curtains.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who gave the huge ass chocolate bars to us?" Magma commented.

I quickly realized that it was my brother. I waited for minutes until my brother emerged from Mr. Fazbear's office. He left.

"You know, that guy kinda sounded like you when he gave us that candy." Magma pointed out.

I rushed out of the cove as soon as the coast was clear to ask Mr. Fazbear why he was there. I entered his office.

"What was he here for?" I asked.

"He wanted a job as a night guard." Mr. Fazbear answered, "You have the opportunity to pull another prank again. I hired him."


	8. Maybe

**Hello, guys. I hope you guys enjoyed the Halloween special. I would do that sort of thing every week, but I don't have the time. I also don't know what to write anymore. I'm lost for grand ideas. Suggestions would be great. But whatever, enjoy.**

 **Freddy's POV:**

It almost took me three months, but I finally got Bonnie to agree to be my girlfriend. Things seemed to be going great with us. We both hated Crystal and loved playing with the arcade machines, what more could go well.

 **Foxy's POV:**

It felt like years waiting for the day to pass so my brother would be working. It WAS years since we last even saw each other. After a couple of hours had past, Crystal walked up to me.

"You seemed weird when that guy came. Why?" She asked.

"None of your business." I answered.

"Actually," Crystal responded, "it is my business because you're my friend."

"No," I said, "you're a bitch."

Crystal angrily walked away, some people just can't handle the truth. After that interruption it was just waiting, waiting, and waiting.

 **Freddy's POV:**

"Do you think we should prank the new night guard?" Asked Bonnie.

"It didn't exactly go great with Mike..." I thought for a moment, "I dunno. Foxy seemed pretty nervous about the new guy. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Don't you remember Foxy had a twin brother?"

"No... Actually... Maybe..."

"Do you think that it's his brother?"

"I mean why else would Foxy be scared, why wouldn't anybody be scared?"

"Well... H-"

I was cut off by Peter slamming the door to the kitchen open.

"Hey guys!" Peter over enthusiastically greeted, "What're you guys talking about?"

"You know... Stuff." I said.

"I was just gonna grab some pizza..." Peter explained, "Because... I'm hungry and so is Magma... So yeah... You guys want to join?"

"Sure." Bonnie replied.

We cooked up some pizza and sat at a table. Peter was sitting uncomfortably close to Bonnie. Peter whispered something into Bonnie's ear and she giggled. I was getting suspicious of Peter. He whispered something else in her ear, this time I heard it.

"I was wondering if we could maybe go on a little date somewhere..."

I stood straight up and slammed my fists on the table.

"You trying to steal my girl?!"

Peter stuttered, "W-what? No no n-no no!"

"You-"

Bonnie tried holding me back, but I shoved her away. Peter went to help her and see if she was okay. I grabbed him by the neck and held him up off the ground. Magma grabbed my shoulder, and I slammed him into the table, breaking the table. I focused back on Peter. He kicked me in the stomach and pushed me to the ground.

"I didn't know you two were dating!" Peter said, "I swear!"

I jumped to my feet and charged Peter. He dodged me and I went flying into a wall.

 **Foxy's POV:**

I heard some sort of fighting going on outside. I heard a giant "crack" coming from the party room. I hopped outside. Freddy was in a fight. I was about to jump in a help him, but then I saw Crystal, laughing. Not a giggle, but an evil laugh. Fury built up inside of me. I charged at her and tackled her. I pulled her to her feet and then I pushed her into a wall. I threw her to the ground. I heard something coming from the back room right next to me. I shoved open the door and saw Batcher and Chica... Kissing.

Chica noticed me, "Oh shhh-"

"Don't bother explaining, we're through." I told her.


	9. Goodbye

**Mike's POV:**

Now that Todd and I were sharing shifts, we were both always silent. The first few weeks went by fast, no problems. We just stared at the screens making sure nothing bad happened with the animatronics. Everything was going fine, until the day came...

Todd entered normally, as did I. It was silent, as usual, but I noticed a crack on my camera. Todd dropped his camera, completely shattering it. He grabbed mine out of my hands and replaced it with the shattered on.

"The hell, dude?" I said.

"Hey," He responded, "Why don't you actually do something besides staring at that thing YOU broke."

"Screw you!" I yelled as I kicked Todd in the leg.

He responded by flipping my chair over. I knew this meant he wanted a fight. I jumped to my feet and put my fists up. He laughed, but I knew his weakness, which meant I had the upper hand. Todd threw as many punches at me as he possibly could. I tried my best to dodge them, but he successfully knocked me to the ground. He attempted to kick me, but I grabbed his leg and pushed it in the air. He fell straight back into his old, wooden chair, braking it under himself. He hopped up and grabbed a pen. The jumped on top of me and tried to force the pen into my throat. He was trying to kill me. I resisted as much as I could. I kneed him in the balls as hard as I could and shoved him off of me. I grabbed the pen and pushed it into Todd's arm. I sprung up and ran for the exit. I noticed Magma on a broken table, Crystal broken against the wall, Freddy also broken, and Foxy staring angrily into the back room. I burst outside and sprinted home.

 **Foxy's POV:**

I wanted to beat that badger into a pile of nothing, but I had caused enough damage already. I shut the door and turned to the party room. Peter was at Magma's side, Magma slammed into a table. I rushed over to his aid.

"Shit, are you alright?" I asked.

"His circuits from his head to the rest of his body have been cut." He told me, "He can talk, see and hear but not move the rest of his body."

"What're we going to d-..." I looked to the right and I saw Freddy.

I bolted to him, Bonnie was sitting beside him, crying. I examined him.

"Why aren't you helping!?" I yelled.

"He- he- h- his- h-..." Bonnie tried to speak through tears, "His... His memory chip is completely shattered."

I froze. Batcher came from outside the back room and noticed Magma on the ground. He ran to Magma. I sat against the wall in disbelief. Chica looked over at Crystal and tried helping her. Somehow, Chica got Crystal to her feet. Abby and Dan walked in, noticing the chaos. I noticed a trail of blood drops heading out the door. Everything from then on was a blur.


	10. An Announcement

Once again, I am ending my fnaf story... I am sorry for doing this, but I feel it's best... I will be making yet another fnaf story. This time it will have no set schedule, so I will be able to make longer and more quality chapters. I thank everybody who is reading this chapter right now, but I'm so sorry for ending this without a satisfying conclusion. The new story will be published on Christmas. Just like the story before this one. Even if this new one fails, I'll try my best to have an actual ending. The story will be called "Join the Band." Once again, sorry... But I hope to see ya'll later.

Actually, I have changed my mind. I will still write the new story but I will finish what I have started. On Christmas I will put up both the end to this story and the new story. It will be at least 2,000 words, but I'll try making it longer. So now I'll see ya'll later.


	11. Friends

**I am sorry to do this, but I am afraid this will be the end to this story. If you did read the last "chapter" then you will know everything I am about to say. I will be starting another story yet again. This time there will be no schedule, so I will have time to put out better, longer chapters. I honestly don't know if I'll screw this new one up like this one and the last one by the same name. The new one will be called "Join the Band." I hope you all enjoy the new story, it is in honor to the other "Life of the Animatronics", which was originally suppose to be a Christmas special. I loved it so much that I turned it into a story with chapters. It was the reason I brought you guys this story. Enough of my rambling, now. Enjoy...**

 **Mike's POV:**

I stumbled in my apartment, flicking on the light and locking the door behind me. I took off my coat and threw off my hat. I trotted into my bedroom, falling onto my bed. I closed my eyes and wished that I was in a dream and I could wake up. I fell asleep.

I awoke an hour later, I heard a rustle coming from my kitchen. I jumped up and turned on all the lights in my apartment. I walked into the kitchen, looking around for whatever caused that noise. I saw on the kitchen table a lockpick. I calmly grabbed the smallest steak knife I could find, I didn't want to have anything too big. I noticed that one of my biggest knives was missing. 'Great,' I thought to myself, 'Todd wants to have one last fight.' I rushed back to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I sat on my bed, facing my door. My knife was at the ready. I was tense, only one of us was going to live to see the next sunrise. I heard from five feet behind me, my closet door creaking open. I quickly turned around, lunged at whatever was in there, and sunk my knife straight into where I thought their neck would be. I looked up into their eyes. It was the new manager of the pizzeria. I looked down, he was holding a huge knife, the one from my kitchen. Which meant Todd was here with a different weapon, I thought he might have a gun.

The door behind me slammed open. "Surprise, Mik-" He saw me with his dying friend in my arms. I grabbed the knife that his little friend took from me, pulling the other from Mr. Motherfucker's throat.

"I didn't expect both of you to arrive so... Late..." I told Todd, "Unfortunately the party is already over. Leave or face me... And die... Just like Mr. Who-gives-a-crap-about here."

"You little..." He yelled as he walked closer, a hunting knife in hand.

"Come at me!" I said as I stood up.

"No need..." Todd reached behind his back, pulling out a pistol, and shooting me in the shoulder, "I got this... This was easier than I thought... I thought that I'd have to kill you both, since Mr. Whoever here kept threatening to turn me in..."

"For what?"

"The murder of the five children." Mike crouched next to me, "Of course we both planned the murders, he was going to say that I was the one to kill them. It's not wrong, but he planned the entire thing. And now that I told you that, I can't let you live."

Todd lifted his knife above his head, and then slashing down at me.

 **Foxy's POV:**

"Everybody," Mr. Fazbear called, "Gather around the table!"

I sat alone in the deepest, darkest corner in the parts and service. I haven't seen Mike, Todd, or the other manager for weeks. I was getting worried. That blood on the carpet. Was it Mike's? I shivered. That night was the worst since the time I was murdered. Luckily, they fixed magma and Freddy. Unluckily, Crystal was also fixed, and Chica moved on with that badger. I was all alone now.

"Foxy," Freddy yelled into the parts and service room, "There's a surprise!"

"Fine..." I agreed.

When I entered the party room, there was a thanksgiving feast laid out on the table.

"Happy thanksgiving, Foxy!" Mr. Fazbear greeted, "Come and sit down!"

I looked around, the only seat open was in between Chica and Crystal. I forced myself to sit down next to Chica.

"Now, everybody," Mr. Fazbear announced, "Before we begin eating, why don't we all talk to each other. One at a time, we are all going to open up to each other. Why don't you start, Freddy?"

"Sure..." Freddy replied, "I'd like to thank Bonnie for always being there for me. I want to apologize to everybody else for that outburst a few weeks back. And I want to thank Foxy for trying his best to help me."

"Great!" Mr. Fazbear exclaimed, "Lets continue in a circle. Now Magma."

"Thank you for all being my friends, Batcher, Freddy, Foxy, and Peter." Magma said, "I know all of you guys have to put up with each other for me."

"Where's Mike?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, and where are Todd and our boss?" Peter asked.

"They're dead..." Mr. Fazbear quietly answered.

"Mike's dead..?"

My life froze for a short time. I remembered the first time we met. Actually met. Him scared as crap, yet still having the courage to shake my hook. I remembered when he took on Todd all by himself. Showing that fool who was boss. He never deserved to die...

 **Mike's POV:**

"Now," Mr. Fazbear started, "Mr. ... Uh... Schmidt? That's how you say it, right?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"You're here today to apply for the nightshift position, correct?" He asked.

"Correct." I replied.

"Listen, I have a job for you... This will not include the job you're applying for, but you will get both of them, and more pay, too."

"I'll take it, if you explain it first."

"This will be complicated to explain, but here goes... We are soon going to merge with another pizzeria. And this pizzeria is owned by a certain person. His name is Jeff. Jeff used to work for me a while ago in another pizza place. Only a few days after I hired him, five children were reported missing. That forced us to shut down that place and start this establishment. And now Jeff is owner of his own pizzeria, with his own animatronics, and now he will soon own this place, too. I suspect he murdered those five children and used our failure to his advantage. I want you, from day one of us meeting him, wear a wire, and put up cameras in your house."

"Why put cameras in my house? You want me as bait?"

"Pretty much. Try to anger him. If he gets to the point to where he has to break into your house and attempt murder, we will know he is the murderer."

"No way in Hell that I'm-"

"I'll give you the new pizzeria and twenty-five thousand dollars. If you don't want the pizzeria, thirty thousand. Not to mention for the murderer of eleven children in the history of this chain of pizzerias reward for arrest, which would give you fifty thousand MORE. So you could end up with seventy-five thousand dollars and a brand new pizzeria, of just eighty thousand dollars."

My jaw practically dropped below the ground and all the way to the center of the Earth, then to the other side of the world. Then to Mars.

"I'll... I'll take it..."

"Great, I have notified the police about this. You will have a police patrol follow you everywhere you go, so you wont even have to worry about muggers, burglars or any other criminal."

That was when I first got the job at Freddy Fazbear's. Where did we leave off... Oh yeah...

Before Todd could force down his knife, two armed police officers popped into my bedroom doorway.

"Put the weapons down!" One officer ordered as he pointed his gun at Todd. His voice sounded... Familiar...

"Put the weapons down or we will shoot!" The other yelled, her voice reminding me of somebody, too.

"I go down with you... My secret dies with us... Now..." Todd whispered to me, still holding the knife above his head.

Todd swung his knife down at me as fast as light, but I pushed myself over, making him stab me in the back. Both officers shot at Todd. One bullet landing directly in Todd's brain, killing him instantly.

 **Foxy's POV:**

"Mike's dead..?" I asked.

"No..." Chica begged.

"Todd and Jeff are both dead." Mr. Fazbear explained, "Mike is still alive. He was shot and stabbed, but alive."

"What about Todd and Jeff!" Magma screamed, "What happened to them!?"

"They broke into Mike's apartment and tried to kill him." Mr. Fazbear said, "Mike stabbed Jeff and two police officers shot Todd."

"Why-" Freddy tried asking.

"They murdered you guys..." Mr. Fazbear replied, "They are the people who murdered you five and six others."

"Why didn't you tell us about this!" Magma yelled as he jumped onto Mr. Fazbear. He forced him to the ground and began strangling Mr. Fazbear.

I hopped up and pulled Magma off. I held Magma back with my forearm. Peter grabbed me and threw me to the ground. Magma faced me and began kicking me over and over again. Freddy punched Magma into the ground.

"Freddy!" I ordered, "Get Mr. Fazbear to the kitchen and protect him!"

"I'm not gonna leave yo-" Freddy said.

"I'll be fine!" I yelled.

Freddy lifted Mr. Fazbear to his feet and rushed him to the kitchen. Peter sprinted after them. Magma attempted to get to his feet, but I kicked him, Making him land Face first in the carpet. I jumped to my feet, walked over to Magma, and pushed him down once again. I sat on his back, ripping his red mask off. I twisted his endoskeleton head to face me. His eyes asked for sympathy, but I ripped it off of his body. I had only disconnected his head, The only way to end his life would be to shove my hook into his head, so I did. Batcher grabbed me and pushed me harder into the ground, as I did to Magma. Bonnie hoped onto batcher, flipping him off me. I pushed Bonnie off of him and pulled Batcher to his feet. He looked at me. He swung his fist at me. I grabbed his fist, and them tore off his arm. I punched him in the face so hard, I somehow managed to punch straight through his endoskeleton.

"Foxy!" Chica called, "Help!"

I turned to see that Crystal was ripping chunks out of Chica's body.

"Foxy, I need help!" Freddy yelled.

I turned and saw that Peter was beating the heck out of Freddy. I ran to Freddy and shoved Peter away. I lifted Peter up by the leg and began ripping it in half. I repeated the same thing with his other leg.

I looked back and saw Bonnie was beating the crap out of Crystal. I smiled, this was the end for Magma and Crystal's Family Pizzeria.

 **Chica's POV:**

The moment that really made me regret doing what I did with Batcher was when Foxy completely ignored me. Ignored my cry for help, and left me to suffer. That's when I realized what I truly did to him. I didn't just make him sad, I saw how much he wanted to rip Crystal to shreds. But since it was me who she was being tortured, he didn't care. I finally realized my real mistake.

 **Foxy's POV:**

I walked over to Crystal, her begging for mercy, but I looked her right in the eyes and kicked her face into Oblivion. Freddy finished off Peter, no hesitation.

 **Mike's POV:**

Mr. Fazbear told me what happened at the pizzeria on Thanksgiving. I took the seventy-five thousand dollars and me and Mr. Fazbear co-owned the pizzeria.

 **January 14, 2005, 13 years later...**

I walked into the pizzeria, it was time to tell them what was happening. Freddy stopped me before I could get to the manager's office.

"Why have we been closed for a week, we're suppose to have parties." He told me.

"I know, it's just-" I said.

"What is it, Mike?" Asked Chica, her and Bonnie walking behind me.

"We have to close things down!" I yelled.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Bonnie questioned.

"We can be together, forever and always..." Freddy said.

"Get your hands off me!" I ordered.

They didn't listen, they dragged me into the backroom. I kicked and shook, but they weren't going to let me go. I looked up onto the table in front off me. Foxy was laying on it, staring at me.

"I didn't want to do this, Mikey." Mr. Fazbear said from behind me, "But you've left me no choice."

"Mike!" Foxy screamed, "It's going to be okay! But... They've all gone crazy!"

"And here's the best part, Foxy will be the one to kill you!" Mr. Fazbear revealed with excitement.

"No!" Foxy yelled.

Mr. Fazbear walked up to Foxy, Foxy struggling against his binds, and taking off his head. Mr. Fazbear then ripped out Foxy's memory chip, replacing it with another. He unwrapped Foxy's binds, and restarted Foxy. Within a few seconds, Foxy awoke. He sat up from the table.

"Now, Foxy, kill him..." Mr. Fazbear ordered.

"There is something I find very funny..." Foxy said. Mr. Fazbear had a frightened look on his face.

"What the f-" Mr. Fazbear was cut off abruptly when Foxy shoved his hook right up that traitors throat. Mr. Fazbear fell to the floor, lifeless.

"Yes! Foxy, great job! Now if you'd tell these guys to let me-" I said.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but we can be together forever... And I'm not one to pass up opportunities." Foxy explained.

"I that we were friends!" I yelled.

"We can be, forever and always." Foxy replied.

"That's not what friends do!" I screamed.

"It's too late now..." Foxy said as he slit my throat.

 **Sadly, that is the end. Merry Christmas, although this story is quite dark for Christmas, but that's fnaf for you folks! If you are reading this, thank you for making it to the end of this story, I appreciate it if you did. And even if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you have a happy Kwanza, had a happy Hanukkah, or just having a great Winter/ Summer break, depending what side of the world you're on. There is no easy way to say this... Oh yeah there is, goodbye.**


End file.
